


Never Too Late

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Betrayer, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Plot, Hurts - Freeform, M/M, Mistress, Smut, Unrequited Love, angel zhengting, confused, fuli - Freeform, heart clenched, major angst, pity zhengzheng, trash xukun, wubaiwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: when xukun is the ceo leader mob gang married to innocent zhengting, a rollercoater ride in their wedding life. justin and chengcheng is there to comfort the angel.
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> it might be cliche storyline. but let just read it

When the whole gangster mob world knows who is Cai Xukun, and a young pretty handsome man stuck together with Xukun, to be exactly they’re married because of business thing and no one love anyone in the past two months after the wedding. Even though Zhengting is now his husband but they never live like a married couple. No talking, no personally meeting, no touching, nothing to make any of their relation better. It’s all when Zhengting learn that Cai Xukun will never do the three things towards him after the day when he recovers that Cai Xukun has a mistress. A beautiful lady, long legs, pretty face, cute voice, big boobs and always there to had Xukun attention. To Zhengting its okay since Zhengting never expect that Xukun will love him, as much as Zhengting actually care for Xukun. Xukun always sleep at his mistress house for about three months now, leaving Zhengting alone with Xukun’s twin brother Justin and fan Chengcheng, his two dogs Wubaiwan and Fuli- once obey Xukun now they both obey Zhengting. Justin and Chengcheng always feel that Xukun should never do that to Zhengting it’s not fair, but what can do is just cheer up Zhengting be his annoying friends to make that angel smiles every day. When the first time Xukun brought his mistress into Xukun’s place, Zhengting is very furious- how could someone he trusts for a month having a busy business trip end up have a mistress. 

“Cai Xukun who is this girl?” Zhengting point out angrily to the girl who now start walking and clinging to Xukun, “baby look he point that dirty finger to me, babyyy” Xukun stay silent taking a sip from his tequila glass.  
“its okay baby he cannot harm you. Let me see that beautiful smile” laughing, giggling in front of Zhengting. That man can only furrow his brow and again, “Cai Xukun take her out from here. NOW!” Zhengting basically screaming that make Xukun throw his glass, shattered on the floor and rush to Zhengting- PAP! A slap on his left face.  
“who are you to scream in my house? Who are you to tell me to do this and that? You’re just a dog keeper- woolf here woolf there. Go inside your room and let me tell you, she can do anything she want.” Xukun point his finger to the room asking for Zhengting to leave the scene. Zhengting never bring up his face, quickly run to his room, shut the door, everyone in the house is silence, never to see furious Xukun- wrong, never see Xukun slap his husband.  
Justin and Chengcheng quietly go to Zhengting room that night only to discover a big red on his cheek and they can only apply a medicine. After that day, the twin decides to cheer up Zhengting no matter what happened. “Zheng-ge, its okay we both here for you. Trust me we won’t let him harm you.”  
“that’s true Zheng-ge. I and Justin will be your warrior” Zhengting can only reply with smile to those cute twins. 

On Xukun side, he rarely asked what Zhengting do at home cause he got the same answer all time. “what he doing today?”  
“nothing boss. The same routine play with the dog, teaching Justin and Chengcheng maths, cooking for them dessert, and he starts reading.” Ziyi said as he saw Zhengting recently bring a book with him all day.  
“reading? What kind of books?” “I don’t know, boss. Do you want me to find out?” Xukun shrugged.  
“no, I’m coming home tonight.”  
“okay boss.” Ziyi dumbfounded Xukun never being home almost three weeks, always staying at his mistress house. 

On the way home, none of them saying anything until Xukun open the house door only to hear Justin and Chengcheng loud screaming and laugh- and never heard Zhengting’s laugh. “what’s going on cheng? What makes you so happy?” Xukun comes from behind, everyone is surprise and the environment suddenly quiet.  
“ugh hi Xukun-ge. Nothing we never scream and laugh- right Justin. Justin!” Chengcheng elbowing Justin “ohh ahahh right we just uhm.. I have homework to do, Zheng-ge” Xukun look at Justin and after hear he call Zhengting name, Xukun look at that man too.  
Zhengting didn’t dare to face Xukun or stare at his eyes instead he, “right let’s go do your homework, come come lets go.” Zhengting stand up so does Justin and Chengcheng, quickly get on their feet running to their respective room. Zhengting a little bit late cause he needs to bring the dogs too, “Wubaiwan, Fuli come here, don’t disturb master Xukun.” The two dogs obey Zhengting immediately, Xukun watch the whole scene feel heart clenched, mad, happy he doesn’t know to react when everyone in the house literally avoiding him, including his dogs. Zhengting never turn back quickly go into Justin room. 

“Zheng-ge!” Justin whispering.  
“why Xukun-ge home?”  
“why are you whispering?”  
“I don’t know” Justin continue whispering until Chengcheng smack his head, “stop whispering he can’t hear us anymore. Zheng-ge why his here.”  
“I told you I don’t know. Maybe he forgets something. Right let’s finish your homework.” Zhengting finally done teaching the two twins and tugs them into the bed. “goodnight silly boy. Love you”  
“we love you too Zheng-ge”. 

Zhengting smile upon hearing that, quietly step out from their room, Zhengting quickly walk to his room, of course to avoid Xukun until he opens his own bedroom door to find Xukun sit on his study table.  
“oh my god, you scared me.” Zhengting almost faint to see his husband inside his room.  
“has the kid sleep?” Xukun voice low,  
“yes. They already sleep.” Zhengting never step to close to Xukun. Just never.  
“what you doing at the door? Come here sit with me.” And Zhengting never disobey Xukun regarding what happened last time, he doesn’t want that to repeat again so Zhengting sit to where Xukun point the chair.  
“you don’t have any question for me?” Xukun start to have a conversation. However, Zhengting doesn’t know how to handle this situation or question. In his mind, ‘what should I say? What should I answer?’.  
“uhm, you want to say anything? I don’t have any question for you.” Inside Zhengting mind is already rollercoaster.  
“you don’t want to ask me, why im home? Why im in your room? Why suddenly I talk to you? Nothing? Really?” Xukun stared at the angel face.  
“I don’t have the right to question you. You free to do whatever you want.” In Zhengting heart- great Zhengting, where should you sleep tonight’.  
“ohh. Right. You don’t have the right. Tell me what book you read recently?” Zhengting start to sweating, his palm start to sweating- ‘I cannot read book? Shit I shouldn’t read book. Shit. Shit.’  
After a delay, “the book it’s a novel, ‘The Land, Sea and Me’ I read the book two days ago it just too thick. I can’t finish it in a day.”  
“its fun? The book, tell me what you have read until now.” Zhengting minds blank. Completely blank. 

First, he never talks to Xukun a long time ago. 

Second, this is the longest conversation he has with Xukun. 

Third, ‘why do I have to talk to you about it? Shouldn’t you with your mistress?’. 

Fourth, Zhengting doesn’t want a slap again- its hurt. 

Xukun realize the sudden pause from the angel that he decides to scout nearer and look at the angel face. Zhengting didn’t realize Xukun is near to him when he only focusses to ‘what should I answer to his question? Should I start from first page? Or wait, he already read the book? Cause Xukun is awesome.’  
“you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want.”  
Zhengting snap back his mind to only feel the voice is louder and clearer when he found Xukun is really too near with his body. To smell the strange cologne on Xukun’s body, to feel the warmth from Xukun’s body, only sending shivers to Zhengting. Zhengting stand up most automatically, make a one big step away from Xukun and,  
“are you okay? Maybe you should have some sleep or fresh shower? Cause I’m sleepy. So, please?” its sounds more heartbreaking when Zhengting realize, ‘did I just order him to sleep? Shit Zhengting.’ 

“I’m sorry. What I mean is, I didn’t mean to order you around. Shit what I’m saying. No. its just a suggestion? What is that zhu Zhengting!” Zhengting currently smack his forehead trying to find a suitable word until he feels some one push him to the wall. “Xukun- ahh” Xukun stare at Zhengting. A staring contest for a minute straight, with Xukun the first one to break the silence,  
“how long I haven’t touch you?” Zhengting look at Xukun face, unreadable as always. Its not Zhengting try to read or understand him, but it was the first time their face this close. Zhengting can feel his heartbeat beating crazily, the smell of Xukun invading his nose send a chill on his bone immediately.  
“uhm it’s been four months. But if the- Zhengting pause. Four months. Why?” Xukun still staring, pinning the angel on the wall never let go his wrist,  
“how long we never talk?”  
“uhmm three month ago, you asking the file location in your reading room.”  
“how long did I come home?”  
“that, you always come home once after two weeks every month.” Zhengting is confused hell but still answering Xukun question delicately.  
“when I come home, what I do?” Zhengting look at Xukun face before answer,  
“you come home, asking Justin and Chengcheng how they doing? Then you look at the dog, you touch them. After that you straight to your room, and never come out until morning the maid wakes you up, you had breakfast, ask Ziyi to give pocket money to Justin and Chengcheng and you walk out the door.” Zhengting couldn’t believe that he remembers every scene so detail, and he quite amazed with his cerebral cortex at this hour functioning well.  
“how about you?” Zhengting startled.  
“what about me? What do you mean?” Xukun who attentively staring at the angel,  
“all the thing I do, did I look at you?” Zhengting try to remember,  
“ohh that im not in the scene. Ziyi tell me to be in the room when ever you are home. Cause you don-” Zhengting pause, not welling to continue the word makes Xukun furrowed his brow,  
“because I don’t what?” Zhengting is amazed on Xukun how could he asked this type of question when,  
“you don’t want to see me. Ziyi said you’re stress from work and need rest, he doesn’t want me to interrupt you.” Xukun mouth hanging a little couldn’t believed what he listening to,  
“what? Ziyi said that? You not lying, don’t you?”  
“how could I lie to you. I didn’t even dare to look at you, you want me to tell lie? I might be corpse second I did that.”  
“right. What else Ziyi warned you?”  
“never call you Cai Xukun. Instead master Xukun.”  
“what else?”  
“don’t talk to you, if not necessary. Obey your only words. Take care of Justin and Chengcheng. Look after the dog. And never be so closed to y.o.u” Zhengting is aware what he is saying in front of this gang leader.  
“why you think Ziyi doing that?”  
“how could I know. He is your assistance.” Xukun let got Zhengting, taking a deep breath while having a thought,  
“you know what, go to sleep now. Tomorrow I want you to wake me up.” Xukun walk out from Zhengting’s frame leaving the angel confused and sleepy. 

The next morning come too soon since Zhengting is so damn sleepy that he actually wake up late and forget that he need to be waking Xukun instead of maid doing so. Opening his eyes a little as the morning rays strike his eyes, a figure come to his gaze not knowing who it is the body line looks like Justin so,  
“Justin?” with a hoarse voice he try to gain the mystery figure attention, the figure come closer sitting on his bed facing him,  
“shouldn’t you wake up now?” Zhengting rub his eyes only to see a beautiful Xukun sitting near him, on his bed, talking all soft and full of warm. this situation only make Zhengting gasped and clung onto the blanket and move behind the bed head, looking at Xukun, apologizing non stop.  
“im so sorry, im so sorry. I dindt mean to sleep over the time. Im sorry.” Zhengting can feel his mind tell him to get ready for any physical contact anytime, any sooner. However, Xukun is smiling and give him a pat on his head and tell him to come down for breakfast. 

For a second Zhengting thought all this is a dream but when he already bath and come to the kitchen, Zhengting can see Justin and Chengcheng, Ziyi, and Xukun waiting for him at the table full of breakfast. Justin and Chengcheng sit straight like a ruler didn’t said anything looking at Zhengting with ‘what the hell is going on’ eyes.  
“come here zhengzheng. Have a sit.” Xukun pats an empty hair beside him. Zhengting froze. Walking like a dead corpse carefully sit beside Cai Xukun, in front him Justin and Chengcheng with ‘theres a ghost behind you’ face, as Zhengting thought ‘what’s going on actually’. Xukun put some of the sandwiches on Zhengting plates, a hotdog and other food while Zhengting shoved everything that Xukun give him without any words. All the eating time there were silenced and breathing and munching foods sound.  
“I have free time today. So, where do you want to go?” Xukun stating his status. Justin look at Chengcheng with big popping eyes and give a stare to Zhengting. Chengcheng stop munching- basically his mouth in condition of squirrel. Zhengting stop his hotdog midair, looking at Justin.  
Xukun look at the three of them, “what? You don’t want to go anywhere?” Zhengting still froze midair, while Chengcheng continue to munch his food like a robot while elbowing Justin.  
Justin immediately respond, “YES. Yes we want to go to themepark. Aha themepark, right, right?” Chengcheng only nodding his head.  
Xukun turns to Zhengting, “what about you zheng?” Zhengting is bewilder to the question. “i.. uhm..” theres a lot playing in his mind. 

First if he go out with them, he can see the outside world plus he never out from the house almost a month. 

Second, if he go out with them, what if Xukun have exterior agenda toward him? 

Third, home is the safest place out of anything.  
“I will be staying at home. You three can have fun. Excuse me, I finish eating already.” Zhengting take his empty plate, get out from the kitchen area, run to his room, basically lock the door. Everything happened to fast, Xukun couldn’t stop him and watch the angel leaving his frame. 

Zhengting don’t know what is happening all he know a stream of water start to pour down his face. Zhengting is crying hard, why his crying because all this seems to be so fake. He cannot think straight, Zhengting pacing around his room, messing his hair, he want to scream but what if he being to loud. He need something to relish this confused feeling. Zhengting needs to wake up from this dream. All he can see is the mirror. Right the mirror. With a loud bang- BANG. Once. BANG. Twice. And silent. Zhengting basically bang his head on the mirror, bleeding. Bang his twice, and he fall. Xukun and the rest at the kitchen can hear the bang sound, immediately stop whatever they are fdoing running up the stairs to Zhengting rooms. 

“Zhengting. Zhengting open the door.” Xukun squeeze the door knob hardly.  
“Zheng-ge what are you doing? Open the door. ZHENG-GE” Justin and Chengcheng simultaneously called their favorite Zheng-ge, until Xukun order Ziyi to kick the door open. Once the door forced to be open, Xukun straight forward charge to the unmoving body on the floor, with blood splatter the mirror and Zhengting forehead, the injury is quite bad. Xukun carry Zhengting in bride style running down the stairs, to his car while Ziyi and the rest follow him from behind.

At the hospital, everyone waiting patiently for the operation removing glass fragment from Zhengting’s head. After two hours of operation, the doctors claim that Zhengting is okay. There’s nothing serious only massive bleeding and he shall be okay after the operation. A day later visitors are allowed to enter, Justin and Chengcheng crying looking at their favorite Zheng-ge lying on the bed still unconscious. Xukun pat both their head and asked them to take a break at the hospital café and of course with Ziyi too. 

Xukun stare at the angel calming face, questioning why you do this to your self Zhengting? But after all, Zhengting deserved to feel the stress that Xukun brought on him. Without any warning, Xukun crying while kissing his husband back hand, muttering ‘I’m sorry I do this to you. You are an angel. I don’t deserve you. I should not torture you like this. This is my fault. I am to greedy. And I am jealous of everyone in the house, they can see your smile everyday, while I am to selfish. I’m sorry Zhengting. i realized too late that I actually love you that I don’t want to admit because of my ego. Zhengting please wake up. Baby, I love you so much.’  
Xukun still sobbing his head down on the bed not realizing that the angels is awake actually to listen all his mumbling,  
“what you say? I can’t hear it well.” Zhengting speak up only to startle the younger. Xukun raise his head up with tearing, red eyes, take a look at his angel and,  
“I said that I love you. I’m sorry I make you like this. Please don’t hate me, or I might kill myself.” Zhengting amused, a small smile escaped from his mouth, Xukun continue,  
“Zhu Zhengting, I love you for all my life. Please forgive me.” Zhengting caressed his husband face and slightly nod,  
“I forgive you, and I love you too. So, please forgive me too.” Xukun can’t be more happier and stole the kiss from the angel lips. A first kiss after all, but won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment. tq <3


End file.
